Blast From the Past
by MaximumOlympian
Summary: AS Ben, Kevin, and Gwen are doing battle with the Forever Knights a girl from Kevin's past shows up. Who is she and should Gwen be worried? KevinxGwen and BenxOC
1. Car Trouble

**A.N. I know this is going to sound like a lot of other new authors but this is my first story so any advice is helpful. Also if you recognize anything that means I probably don't own it.**

"Kevin what's taking so long?" whined Ben as he slurped the last of his smoothie so loudly that Gwen turned around in the front seat of the green Dodge Challenger **( A.N. To everyone! I talked to my dad who is a big car person and Kevin's car is a Challenger not a Camaro!) **"I'm not sure but unless you want to walk the 5 miles back to Bellwood I suggest you be quiet." Was the response that came from under the hood as Kevin tried to figure out what had caused his car to sputter and die like it had. Gwen just shook her head and sighed as the temperature in the car rose and Ben tried to slurp what was left of his smoothie, which wasn't a lot.

Ben was just about to complain again when a black Chevy Camaro came around the bend in the highway and pulled to a stop behind Kevin's pride and joy. All three teenagers watched the driver's side as a girl about Ben and Gwen's age got out. She was about 5 foot 8 and had dark brown almost black hair. They couldn't see her eyes until she pushed her dark aviators onto her forehead, they then saw that her eyes were a shocking grey. She was wearing a pair of dark washed jeans, a white tee over a black tank top, and a pair of black lace less one star converse.

She walked over to them and began to make rapid hand movements. Kevin and Ben just stood there confused and dazed while Gwen sat there and realized that the girl was mute. She got out of the car and said " This maybe a little rude but can you hear?" As the girl nodded her head in conformation Gwen continued, " I'm sorry but we don't know sign language." The girl just shrugged and walked back to her car. " Great now we don't have any help, nice going Gwen." Kevin whispered. But Gwen just held up a finger as a sign for Kevin to be quiet as the girl reached into her car and walked back over. In her hands was a notebook and pen. She opened it to a blank page and wrote. I'm Arianna, do you need help? Gwen showed it to Kevin whose quick response was," Yeah but I'm a car expert and I can't find the problem so I doubt you could." " OW!!!! What was that for Gwen?" Kevin looked at Gwen in shock because Gwen had just slapped him upside the head. "For being so rude!"

Arianna didn't seem to care though because she just took the notebook and wrote. You never know. Just let me take a look. " Fine but don't break anything." Kevin huffed. Arianna then walked over to the engine and after looking around for a bit she walked back over and wrote. You have a worn out spark plug ring. Even an 11 year old could figure that out. I do have an extra one in my trunk and I could replace it if you want. "Hahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kevin you just failed so badly!" Ben said as he held his sides from laughing so hard. Kevin just stood there in shock as she walked back to her trunk. She seemed to take a while before she opened it up and took out a bag with the spark plug ring in it. After walking back over she reached down into the engine and removed the spark plug. Then she pulled the old one off and replaced it with the new one. Finally she reached back into the engine and put the spark plug back in. She then wrote. Your old ring was really ragged and worn out. It looks like this was the first time it's been replaced. Ben just started laughing even more as he saw what she had written. Kevin just glared at Ben and said, "Shut it." The girl then wrote something very long and tossed it to Kevin. He was still sulking so by the time he started to read she had gotten in her car and drove away. He became even more shocked as he read,

Kevin you never remembered to check the small things on an engine did you? You've grown up since I last saw you, but I don't think you always have to behave like an 8 year old when you argue with Ben do you? Also look around every once in a while and look at some of the signs around you, they could change your life.

Gwen major respect for being the only girl with those two, I don't think I could handle it. I'm glad to see that someone can control Kevin, he was always very impulsive. Also just because people can't pick up your clues doesn't mean you should give up. Don't always try to be perfect either, it's impossible and makes life stressful.

Ben, don't you think that 5 smoothies a day is too much? Besides its not healthy for you. Also do you have to poke fun at Kevin all the time? Keep up the good work and always know that there is always going to be someone willing to help.

They all just gaped at each other in shock. How did she know so much about them? Then Ben broke the silence and said "How did she know my name? I don't think anyone said it while she was here." They all thought about this as they got in the car and started driving. "Kevin it sounded like she knew you, do you remember her?" Gwen said almost nervously. She was worried that maybe Kevin had liked her at one time or something. You see Gwen liked Kevin and tried to drop hints but he didn't seem to get them, but the girl had told her to not give up and it just made her even more confused. "She looked kind of familiar but I can't remember where I've seen her before." Ben started to say something but Kevin cut across him and said, "Not right now Tennyson we've got company." Because standing in the middle of the road were the Forever Knights.

**A.N. Thanks for reading!! Review please!!!!**


	2. The Past is Back!

**A.N. Thanks to those who reviewed. Disclaimer: I own nothing except Arianna.**

Ben, Gwen, and Kevin got out of the car and walked forward. As they did, Kevin ran his hand along the car and absorbed the metal. Then one of the Forever Knights spoke out," Ben 10 come quietly with us, or else." Ben sighed and said to himself more than anyone, "Why do the bad guys always say that? Do they really think I'm gonna do what they say just because they say or else?" HE then spoke so everyone could hear, "Yeah right do you really think I'll do what you say?" He then used the omnitrix and in a flash of green light he was, "Swamfire!" The various Knights drew blasters and other weapons. Then the fight began, Gwen threw manna disks and created shields but was soon distracted by a massive knight that was coming at her. She began to fight him and couldn't help Ben or Kevin. As she was fighting Kevin saw her and started to run over and help but was distracted by a group of knights, all of them similar to the one Gwen was fighting. As they closed in Kevin just felt the need to say, "Are you all pumping' steroids or something 'cause that's not legal or safe." This just seemed to anger them because they all started throwing punches and kicks at Kevin. He couldn't get away to help Gwen, he had to fight his way out and he was having trouble as well. Meanwhile Ben was throwing flames and kicking butt, but for every knight he took down another one took their place. In his frustration he said, "How many of you are there?" he had been fighting for what felt like forever and the knights just kept coming. He had tried to help Gwen or Kevin but every time he tried the knights just attacked harder and he couldn't help.

They had been fighting for an hour when it seemed like they were going to lose. All of a sudden they heard the roar of an engine coming closer, they all saw the car in the corner of their eye as it pulled to a stop and recognized it as the car of the girl that had helped them earlier. Gwen slowly worked her way towards the car incase the girl got out. She did indeed get out and just as Gwen was about to place a shield around her she shouted something and the Forever Knights started shaking. When they stopped they weren't the bug bulky men from before, they were teens barely older than them. This didn't stop them though, they kept on fighting, but now it was clear who was going to win. Soon one of the knights shouted. "Retreat!" and they all left. "Come on lets go get them the COWARDS!" Kevin said the last part so loudly that anyone near could hear. Then a voice with a slight British accent said, "Kevin let them go you'll have another fight with them some time." Kevin just turned around slowly, in shock at the girl who had just saved them. After hearing the voice he realized who the girl was, but he was surprised. He just stood there and stuttered, "NO way, but I thought, Europe, not coming back, wanted out, needed a break?" The girl just laughed and said, "Kevin your catching flies. Also complete sentences help." Ben and Gwen just stood there confused. Gwen then spoke, "So Kevin want to introduce us to your friend?" Kevin shook his head and said, "This is Adrianna-" he was cut off as she said, "correction, my name is actually Arianna, there was a translation mishap when I was brought here. Continue." Kevin just shook his head again, "Same as always. Any ways, she's the person that got me out of the Null Void. She's also like a little sister to me. I haven't seen her in a few years though and we lost contact." "HE also forgot to mention a billion other things like I'm the one who taught him all he knows about cars, but we can talk later. WE might want to leave before the Forever Knights return." With that she got into her car, she rolled down the window and said, "I'll follow you guys wherever you want to go." Kevin, Gwen, and Ben all got in the car and after lots of debating and some whining on Ben's part, the decided to go to Kevin's apartment. Ben was sitting in the back pouting because they weren't going to Mr. Smoothie's until he remembered Arianna saying she taught Kevin what he knows about cars. HE was cheered up at the thought of learning more embarrassing stuff about Kevin.

When they finally reached Kevin's apartment they all headed to the living room. Gwen asked, "So how did you meet Kevin?" Arianna replied, "It's a longish story so I hope you don't have anything important going on." "Well I already had soccer practice so I'm good." Ben said as he walked into the kitchen area. Kevin shouted from the couch, "Don't mess with anything in there!" Ben then walked out dejectedly and sat down.

"Well as far as I know I have been on Earth since I was six months old. I was adopted by the people I consider my family when I arrived. My biological parents came from a planet similar to Earth; I don't know its name. My biological father was a plumber stationed there; my biological mother was a local. Her race is similar to Anodites, but they can die if injured badly or they get a deadly sickness. They live forever otherwise and have access to a power they call magic. It allows them to do more things but it takes the energy that would be required to do whatever it is physically, they also have heightened senses. Since my father was human I will die I'll just have a really long life, my senses an only slightly better than any normal person, but I can access the magic. I have never met my biological parents. My family here is like any other normal family, but they do know about my heritage. I found out on my 8th birthday that I wasn't just a regular kid. My parents made me go to a Plumber shrink just in case, I'm glad they did because I learned more about my biological mother's people. It was my 11th birthday when I started having dreams. On my birthday I had a dream where I was in a strange world made up of asteroids and an orange sky." Gwen and Ben whispered at the same time "The Null Void." "Yeah, but I didn't' know at the time. As I looked around I was suddenly attacked by a giant grotesque creature." At this point she just stopped and looked at Kevin. "Yeah bout that, I've told you, I was sorry!" "Sure Kevin, sure, anyway, I was so freaked out I pulled a dear in the headlights and froze. I didn't get hurt though, he just ran straight through me. I guess it was more like a projection than me actually being there. For the first week or so this continued until he realized I wasn't gonna do anything to him and he couldn't do anything to me. When he finally realized that he started talking, he told me about him and how he was really a 12 year old boy, and I guess you could say I became his own personal shrink, probably a really bad one though." Kevin shrugged and said, "Eh, you weren't the best but talking to somebody made sure I didn't go crazy." "Well, guess I'll never be a psychiatrist. After a while I began to wonder if I could help him with his problem." Calling it a problem was a nice way of referring to when Kevin was that freaky combination of the ten original aliens. "I thought maybe it could be like an internal injury and just needed fixing. I suggested the idea to him and he agreed. I planned to only pull out one or two species at a time so I wouldn't over exert my self and possibly die. I stored up a lot of energy for a month just in case. When I finally felt ready I told Kevin that it might hurt some." "Hurt some! It hurt like a-"Kevin shouted until he was interrupted, "Kevin watch your language!" Gwen said shocked. "Yeah Kevin, listen to Gwen. Well I delved into Kevin's mind to find the area that dealt with the body and found the injury. I summoned the stored energy and slowly began to peel of the alien parts. I had completely got off one species and had some energy left so I decided to pull off the smallest amount of alien. It probably wasn't the smartest thing to do though. I pulled out of his mind and just barely had time to say bye when I disappeared and sunk into something like a come. I woke up the next day but was very tired. This process continued but there were no more of the comas. I was finally done around Christmas time. I don't know why but I had been getting really tired lately and one day, I basically slept all day. Then I wake up the next morning to find Kevin on my floor, knocked out. I don't know how it happened but there he was. And I being the nice person I was woke him up." "YEAH, by kicking me! My back hurt for a week." Kevin said heatedly. Gwen and Ben just laughed at this. "Anyway I offered that he could stay but he said he didn't think he would. So I gave him a local map, about 30 bucks, and some contact information. WE kept in touch and my life went back to normal. My birthday came around again and I had some trouble." Her voice had this edge to it like this was still and uncomfortable subject to talk about. "I told my parents I was going to a Plumber school in England that helps people with powers like mine, they told everyone I was just going to a boarding school. Really I went and lived with Kevin and helped him with his line of work." Ben, being Ben, asked "What kind of trouble mad you leave?" Gwen just mentally face palmed herself as Arianna jumped up and said," I need to use the bathroom." and rushed off. "Nice job doofus! You don't think do you?" Kevin said angrily. "Huh?" was all Ben said. "Never mind," Kevin said," you want to know what happened fine."

**A.N. I refered to two different books in this chapter. If anyone can figure out where and which books you get a sneek peek at the next chapter. Send it in a PM please. Now that you've read please reveiw!**


	3. History Time

**AN) Sorry that I haven't updated in forever but I had writer's block and I just lost interest. But I'm back and going to try and finish this story. I have it mapped out sort of but not completely so updates might not be frequent. Also the writing style has changed a little, it's going to be in first person now but still third person now and then.**

Arianna P.O.V.

I ran to the bathroom and shut the door before I started crying. The memories kept coming back in a flood and wouldn't stop. You see what happened was, in the beginning, just like what any twelve year old girl went through. Her first crush, and mine just happened to be on Ethan, one of the most popular guys in the grade ahead of me of course. I told some people I thought were really close friends but one of them went and blabbed it to the entire grade and it reached the ears of the grade above. I got teased for a little bit about it, mostly by asshole guys who have no life. It stopped after Ethan told me he felt the same way and we started dating. Well whatever you call "dating" when you're in middle school.

_It was going really good for about a month and then it was my birthday. It started out as a normal day but about halfway through the day it started getting weird. Ethan was constantly trying to get me to go to his house after school for some reason and he wouldn't drop it. I finally told him I would ask my mom if he stopped, he quit for a while but it started up again until I finally told him I would go, even if it was against my better judgment. When I was leaving school with him some people started walking with us and Ethan said they were friends of his from his dad's job. _

_I was starting to get really nervous and when we finally got to his house all of a sudden Ethan just grabs me, ties me up, and takes me to his basement. I thought he was just gonna drop me there but all of a sudden a door opens and he takes me down, down, down until it feels like I was three stories under. Then he stops and goes into this really big hall and drops me on the floor in front of this platform with a chair on it. In the chair is Ethan's father but he's wearing this really odd looking knights armor and a cape. All of a sudden the hall fills with men and boys all dressed similarly. They all rush in so fast that I can't see Ethan for a good five to ten minutes and the next time I spot him he's dressed like everyone else except he has this little silver circlet on his head. All of a sudden the room gets dead quiet and Ethan comes forward next to me. He gets down and kneels for a few minutes until his dad tells him to stand. Ethan then tells his dad that he has finally got the "elf" and launches into a story of how he got the "elf" to trust him so he could bring it there. About half way through I realize that when he says elf he means me and I got confused, why was he calling me that one and how could he know I was different two. He keeps going and says that if they could "influence" the brain, my brain, I could forget what just happened and they could influence me. His father congratulates him and tells him to bring me up so he can get a better look at me. _

_As Ethan drags me up to the chair his father stands and began speaking. "Knights we have finally found the one thing that will help us reach our goal! This girl is the key, even if she is a woman and a child, none the less her kind have powers so great you can hardly imagine. They can control things, make people do their binding, and even so the rumors go live forever. She will be the key to our success and it is all thanks to Ethan, he has brought her to us and his prize will be a great one. This girl will have to have someone watch her and control her, this is his prize for it means she will think he's her lover." At this point I went into shock at the thought as the room burst into laughter that seemed to last forever. As Ethan's father sat down he said "Ethan take her away." _

_As Ethan drug me out of the room I went into a panic and began to worry, how would I get out, how could I stop this, would Ethan have pity on me and let me go, or was there even a chance at escape at all? These thoughts kept running through my head as we came to a stop. I took one look at Ethan's face and knew he wouldn't help me. So I started looking for ways out, but it was impossible. I could barely control my "powers" and this room appeared to be able to block out what "power" I could control. At that point I began to cry and panic, Ethan just looked at me and laughed. He then picked me up and tied me to a chair in the middle of the room. I began to freak out even more afraid he was going to rape me but he just chuckled and told me " Don't worry Ari I won't do anything to you until you're ready. Which should be soon so I don't have to wait long." and this point he began to laugh even more. I started to have a panic attack as he attached electrodes and wires to my head and just as he was about to flip a switch to turn the machine on I blacked out._

_When I woke up I was home in my room. I was still scared that they would come for me and was almost afraid to go downstairs. Eventually I got the courage to get up and go down and see if my parents were home. They were both standing in the kitchen and were going on like it was any normal day. When they asked me how my day was I broke down crying. They rushed over to me and began to try and comfort me and ask me what was wrong. My parents had me sit down at the kitchen table and my mom made me a cup of apple cider, one of my favorites, and I began to tell them what happened._

_As I finished my story my parents sat there in slight shock, when I was done they both rushed over to me again and just hugged me for almost a half an hour. We finally started kind of talking about what we should do. I told my parents I wanted to get away for a while and we had been getting letters from a Plumber school in England asking me to come so I told them I wanted to go and would take care of it. They were really nervous but were finally convinced to let me go. I told all my friends I was going to a boarding school in England that had really good academics that my parents wanted me to go to. I packed most of my stuff and made some calls. I didn't call the school like I told my parents though, I called Kevin and asked him if I could live with him for a while. He agreed without hesitation and told me I could come whenever I wanted. I said I would be up in a day or two and hung up. I packed all my stuff into the car and had my parents take me to the airport. From there I called up Kevin and told him to come get me. After we got to his apartment I took the spare room and basically became a sister crossed with his mother. I showed him some things like the cars and making sure he didn't burn food every time he cooked. But I got tired of the way we were living con-job to con-job just wasn't cutting it for me anymore and I told Kevin I was tired. I wanted to actually go to the school I had been pretending to go to for about a year. I told Kevin I was going to go there and that it wasn't his fault and explained I thought that the forever Knights were tracking me again. He wanted to go fight but after one long argument he said he wouldn't, although you could tell he wasn't happy about it._

I packed up my stuff once again. Contacted the school and took a flight across the pond and learned things about my powers and my people. I finally felt I didn't have to worry everyday about getting attacked. About a month ago I decided to come home for more that a week at holidays and moved back in with my parents. Then just today I run into Kevin and two people I thought he hated for really stupid reasons, Gwen and Ben. They really were great people and all they were trying to do was help the world from people like the Forever Knights. I guess he'd finally realized that because it looked like he and Gwen were sort of a thing, even if Kevin was completely oblivious, and he and Ben acted almost like brothers instead of killing each other all the time.

I finished crying as the memories stopped and got up off the floor. I guess I had fell down or something while I was having flashbacks. I grabbed what looked like a clean washrag and cleaned off all the runny makeup so I didn't look like a raccoon. My face was still all red and splotchy as I walked out of the bathroom and back into the living room. As I walked back in I heard Kevin talking and realized he was telling them why I ran out of there. I was mad he did but at the same time I was glad because now I didn't have to tell them myself.

I stood in the doorway for a bit and they didn't notice me so I cleared my throat. All three heads whipped around and looked at me for about three second before I was attacked I a hug. At first I thought it was Gwen but noticed the green jacket and the smoothie smell. I was shocked why was Ben acting like this? He barely even knew me so why was he being so nice? He finally backed off and then realized what he'd just done and rush to say some thing so it came out so fast I couldn't hear him. I said to him " Ben it might help if you explained a little more slowly." He grinned sheepishly and said "I'm sorry about how I said that earlier. I didn't think that maybe you had a reason to keep that from us. If it helps I know what it's like to have the Forever Knights on your tail and trying to get something from you." at that point the held up his wrist with the omnitrix on it and continued, "This thing has caused me and my family a lot of problems and that's just from people trying to get it off of me. None of them tried to mess with my brain and brainwash me into doing what they wanted." At this point I was just grinning and said "Thanks you have no idea how much that means to me."

Kevin decided to interrupt this hallmark card **(again if you recognize then it probably isn't mine)** moment by asking" Do you still make those really awesome pancakes with chocolate chips in them?" Gwen smacked him at that comment and everybody just laughed. I could get used to this I thought, having my family around again and friends that care about me.

**AN) So there's the first chapter in forever. If there's any grammar mistakes just let me know and I'll try and fix them. It might be awhile before the next update like I said already but I'm going to try and update soon.**


End file.
